Hope Springs Eternal
by A Grey Wolf
Summary: Following the devastating end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Rokudaime Hokage, Namikaze Naruto finds himself in the past with a chance to fix everything, starting with Team 7. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Following the devastating end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Rokudaime Hokage, Namikaze Naruto finds himself in the past with a chance to fix everything, starting with Team 7.

**A/N: **I'm trying my hand on the stereotypical time travel story. This will be AU and some things from canon will be different, as you will learn after this chapter. If you haven't kept up with the manga then there will be spoilers. So warning to you all now.

This story was inspired by several time travel stories that I've read so there will be parts that may remind you of such, but this is 100% completely all mine. I wish to give credit to the original authors that came up with those elements, but I can't remember their names but kudos to you guys and thanks for the inspiration!

Besides that, I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews and constructive criticism!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hope Springs Eternal**

Lifeless eyes gazed around his surroundings, taking in the burning carnage and motionless bodies that littered the land. Everything was _gone_. The war had destroyed _everything_. Nothing throughout the entire Elemental Countries was untouched. Death was evident everywhere and nothing was left intact. Twenty-one year old Namikaze Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage, Supreme Commander in Chief of the Great Alliance was completely and utterly _alone_.

Since Madara was resurrected into his new body, the war had erupted exponentially. With his original body and full power available, Madara was near unstoppable. The Senpō: Myōjinmon that Hashirama had erected to contain Madara was unable to hold the resurrected Uchiha. The gates immediately collapsed and unleashed the immortal. From there everyone fell quickly. The five Kage immediately swarmed Madara and attempted to keep him at bay, but they were no match for the Uchiha. Despite their united front, Madara defeated the Kage and disrupted the Edo Tensei, forcing Hashirama and Tobirama along with the other resurrected shinobi to disintegrate.

Without the previous Kage's help in the frontlines, the Shinobi Alliance immediately lost their edge in the battle and Tsunade ordered a retreat. They were no match for Madara's full power without the aid of her grandfather and granduncle. Naruto and Kakashi were too exhausted with their confrontation with Obito and in no condition to even attempt to take on Madara.

Following what would become known as the First Battle, the Fourth Great Shinobi War erupted into utter chaos. For the next five years it was nothing but clashes and skirmishes with Madara's Zetsu army and the Shinobi Alliance. Despite the greater strength of the shinobi over the Zetsu army, they were overwhelming in numbers. The shinobi could only fight for so long. It was at that point that the Great Alliance began to fall. Ninja and kunoichi alike suffered the consequences.

It was today, five years to the day following the beginning of the war that would end everything. Despite Naruto's efforts and determination, he was unable to both defeat Madara and save everyone at the same time. Naruto clenched his jaw tightly, while he was too busy fighting Madara, the resurrected Akatsuki, slaves to the Uchiha's will, slaughtered what little remained of the Great Shinobi Alliance.

Too many had fallen and sacrificed themselves for him. It took Neji's first sacrifice that had forced Naruto to wake up and grow up.

Hinata, Anko, Iruka, Ino, Chouji, Genma, Kankuro…. they were killed in the Battle of Rain, protecting the innocent children and trying to get them out of the country to the refugee camps. Iruka…he was found dead defending the children to his last breath, sacrificing himself to shield one of the little orphans with his own body. Shino, Sakura, Yamato and Gai died taking down Kabuto and sealing Kisame and Deidara. Kiba and Konohamaru were MIA after taking on a suicide mission to sabotage one of the main Zetsu encampments.

Kakashi, Temari, Gaara, Kurenai, Baki, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Yugao, Ibiki, Shizune, Sai, A, Mei, Tenten, Killer Bee, Izuno, Kotetsu, even Homura and Koharu who had come out of retirement to do their part in protecting Konoha and the Elemental Countries. They were all gone. Falling throughout the war to their enemy's blade.

It was over now though. Madara was dead. Slain by a simple rasengan to the chest after having been exhausted from fighting for 36 hours straight and sealed to the ground by Naruto. After all the deaths, chaos, and destruction, it was anticlimactic. The blond couldn't believe it was over and that the Uchiha was truly dead until he had sliced his body into pieces with Kaze no Yaiba, burned the remains, and sealed him away to be sure.

Naruto's sharp blue eyes gazed across the ruins unemotionally before gradually releasing the tension in his shoulders and relaxing for the first time since the beginning of the war. Dropping to his knees from where he stood atop the ruins of the Hokage Mountain, Naruto finally allowed himself to be overcome with the grief and utter despair that he held back for years. An anguish yell echoed across the desolate land. Tears rained down the blond shinobi's face as his fists pounded the ground below him, leaving large impacts on the surface.

"WHY?!" the jinchuuriki shouted to the heavens as he let go of his emotions fully. For more than half of his life Naruto was a pariah and shunned by Konoha and everyone he met. But since becoming a genin, helping Wave, bringing peace to the Land of Spring, saving Konoha from Pein, and taking the reins as Supreme Commander of the Great Shinobi Alliance and repeatedly saving countless of lives…. Naruto had gained the respect of everyone, the love of the people, and the acknowledgement he so desired as a child.

"**Naruto."** Kurama's voice rumbled, startling the blond from his grief.

"What is it Kurama?" Naruto whispered softly. He was too weary to put forth any effort into conversing at the moment.

"**I know in the past we were always at each other's throats, but I've come to respect you. You were the first since the Rikudou Sennin to acknowledge us Bijuu as equals. And for that, we would like to depart on you a gift." **The fox waited patiently for a reply. Naruto's eyes flickered with curiosity.

"What do you mean a gift?" Naruto suddenly found himself within his mindscape, facing the Kyuubi along with every other Bijuu. The jinchuuriki's eyes widened, "Shukaku. Matatabi. Isobu. Son Goku. Kokuo. Saiken. Chomei. Gyuki." Naruto acknowledged each tailed beast by name and a nod of respect and received the same in return. "What are you all doing here? I thought after the final battle you all would've returned to the Spirit Realm."

Kurama deeply chuckled, **"Kit. We have all come to see you as a brother if not a comrade. And we wish to gift you with a chance. A chance to make things right. If it weren't for our release from all of our hosts, we would never have had this opportunity to set things right. With control over our own spiritual bodies now, we can combine our power and give you a second chance."**

The Rokudaime Hokage's eyes narrowed, "You can't mean what I think you're saying. A second chance? You don't mean to send me back in time?" The thought of a chance to save everyone, to put a stop to Madara before he began his undertaking of the world was overwhelming. For once, since before the war, Naruto began to have hope.

Shukaku grinned, whipping his tail back and forth in excitement, "**Yes Naruto that's exactly what we're saying!**" The blond shinobi glanced at the Ichibi, startled at the amount of energy the tailed beast was exuding.

"**Naruto. We want you to make things right. We know you can change everything. You have the strength, wisdom, determination, and greatest Will of Fire that will make you succeed." **Gyuki's deep voice rumbled throughout his mindscape.

The leader of the Shinobi Alliance shifted uneasily, beginning to doubt his abilities. "What if I make a mistake? What if I change something that makes everything worse in the end? How do you know I won't just worsen the outcome of the war?"

Kurama's head lowered down to make eye contact with the blond. **"Because we believe in you like you believed in us. We believe that you will be everything you were meant to be and better. We believe in second chances. Like the second chances you gave us Bijuu to redeem ourselves from the raging beasts that we were regarded as. We believe in you like Jiraiya did. Like Nagato did. Like the entire Elemental Countries did when they chose you to lead them. Now, Namikaze Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage, Supreme Commander of the Great Shinobi Alliance, the question is, do you believe in yourself?"**

Naruto lifted his head; determined blue eyes gazed directly into Kurama's. "Yes I do."

Kurama grinned widely along with the other tailed beasts that had taken their places in a crescent around the blond shinobi.

"**Then let's go wild!" **roared the Bijuu in unison as a burst of blinding white light enveloped Naruto's mind.

Hope springs eternal.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please leave some feedback. It'd be greatly appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter! Hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Wide blue eyes gazed atop the Hokage Mountain in sheer wonder and amazement. The sight of a whole and standing Konoha brought feelings of both happiness and nostalgia. Naruto sighed, "You know Kurama, when you said you could send me back, I thought you meant I'd be in my younger body."

"**Hmph. I'm sorry we're not perfect brat." **The nine-tailed beast said offended. **"Think of it this way, at least you won't have to recondition your body or train it back up to it's top shape." **Naruto chuckled. Running a hand through his blond hair, which he had grown out to honor his father. The jinchuuriki stood tall at his towering height of 6 foot 3 inches, the wonders of eating healthy and Tsunade's medically prescribed vitamins and nutrients.

"True, but it'll be a hassle finding a background to fit myself into without drawing notice or being proclaimed a spy." The Rokudaime considered. Naruto turned his attention toward the Hokage Tower. It was time to start fixing the mistakes of the past.

"How far back did you say you sent us Kurama?"

"**Your original self should be about four." **The Kyuubi answered. The two time travelers grinned and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. They would have time to prepare for the Uchiha debacle and right the wrongs of his childhood. After all, chibi Naruto would be much better off with an uncle ne?

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen puffed his tobacco pipe thoughtfully. It had been four years since his predecessor gave up his life to save the village and he had been reinstated as Hokage. The village had quickly gotten back up on its feet and rebuilt itself. The past few years have been a struggle to maintain Konoha's show of power as one of the Great Five Nations and hide any weaknesses from the Kyuubi attack. But now it was at that point where the jounin and Anbu's mission load, which had been hectic before, gradually returned to normalcy. Konoha had survived the attack and grown stronger from it.

And Naruto. _The boy didn't deserve any of the hatred and spite that he received from the villagers. _Hiruzen shook his head in disapproval. _If Minato could see how much I've let his son down. _There was only so much that the Sandaime could interfere in the boy's life. Despite how much the Hokage loved the blond, as the leader of a hidden village there were several commitments and responsibilities that took priority over the young jinchuuriki. He would lose credibility and political power if he showed too much favor toward a single individual over the village. _And it would be much worse for Naruto-kun if someone else were to gain power. _Sarutobi thought gravely.

A flicker ran across the Hokage's vision. Before the assailant could make another move, the Sandaime's personal Anbu surrounded the intruder with various weaponry pointed at their vitals. One miniscule movement and the trespasser would be dead.

Sarutobi's dark eyes widened at the startling familiar cerulean eyes that gazed out from beneath the intruder's hooded cloak. Gathering his nerve, the Sandaime commanded, "You have three seconds to state your purposes and intent before my Anbu take off your head."

The blue-eyed assailant observed the monkey summoner quietly, taking in the greying hair and slightly less wrinkles and spots he was used to.

"The fallen leaves burn brightly in the face of winter."

Hiruzen's shoulder tensed up immediately at the obvious code. "Anbu return to your positions." He commanded. The shadows returned to their various positions hidden in the office. The Sandaime warily activated the privacy seals that were scattered about the room. While his Anbu would not be able to hear anything, they would be able to observe and prevent any assassination attempts on his person.

"Who are you and what dangers are you speaking of?" the God of Shinobi questioned threateningly. "That is a code known only to the Hokages of this village in the event of a major catastrophe."

"Ojii-sama." Came a soft reply filled with such familiarity, love, respect, devotion, and grief it stunned the aging Hokage. Sarutobi watched carefully as the intruder slowly, showing every movement as to avoid alarming the Sandaime's Anbu, removed his hood that covered his golden locks that eerily reminded Sarutobi of his predecessor.

Naruto locked eyes with the Professor and gently pulled down the black facemask that covered the bottom half of his face.

Sarutobi's coal eyes widened in shock as his mouth dropped open in disbelief, "Minato?"

Naruto chuckled somberly, "Iie. Although I've been told I look like a carbon copy of him." The aged Hokage was stunned beyond anything. He sensed no genjutsu or illusion of any kind. This man standing before him truly looked like the Yondaime.

"Sandaime-sama. It's good seeing you again." Naruto smiled softly and tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Again?" Sarutobi questioned. "I'm afraid I've never met you before despite your eerily similar looks to my predecessor. Who are you?" The blond man stood before Hiruzen, silent and contemplating. His eyes glazed over, remembering and seeing something that was not seen by Hiruzen.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. Or rather as I go by today, Namikaze Naruto."

The aged Hokage narrowed his eyes in suspicion and confusion. "There is only one Uzumaki Naruto that I know and he is a four year old boy currently curled up in bed. Now who are you really?"

"I am a man who watched too many loved ones fall helpless in the face of war. A man who despite defeating his greatest enemy was unable to stop the deaths. A man who regrets not being able to save everyone and everything he loved. A man who regrets not being able to protect Konoha as her chosen Rokudaime Hokage." The battle-hardened jinchuuriki spoke with such sorrow and despair. Naruto's steeled eyes gazed into Hiruzen's own with such power and conviction.

Sarutobi stared in silence, easily coming to a conclusion that sounded outright ridiculous if it wasn't so fitting. "You're from the future." Hiruzen stated, not asking.

"Hai." The time traveler confirmed. "You really are the most brilliant Hokage. Most would've never come to such a conclusion with such confidence." The blond shinobi grinned.

"What proof do you have of such an outrageous claim?" asked the Sandaime. He really was getting to old for such preposterous happenings. The reinstated Hokage rubbed his temple warily.

The Rokudaime said, "I know of my birth. I know that Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, and the Yellow Flash was my father. And that Uzumaki Kushina, the Red-Hot Habanero, second jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi after Uzumaki Mito, my great grandmother, was my mother." With every additional word Sarutobi grew more convinced. _No one else alive knows of all these facts. Jiraiya and Kakashi don't even know of his relation to Mito-sama. But how could this be possible? Time travel truly? Naruto-kun…. what terrible things must've happened in the future to make you who you are today? _Sarutobi stared at the obviously weary man standing before him. The obvious tension in his shoulders, ready to defend and attack at any notice. The cold edge and grim look that only those experienced in war held. _What was so disastrous that forced you to have to come back through time to fix?_

"I know that day you confrontedOrochimaru you let him escape because you were too overwhelmed by your love for your beloved pupil to believe the atrocious crimes he committed." Hiruzen shamefully lowered his head. "That's enough Naruto. I believe you." The blond nodded, regretful for having to bring up bad memories for the Hokage. "You can also take a blood test later on if you still need convincing." Naruto said.

The Professor nodded, "How did you come to be here? What happened that was so terrible that you could only fix by coming back in time? And what of the Kyuubi?"

The blond paced back and forth in front of Sarutobi's desk. How much would he tell him? There were so many variables to consider. The Sandaime that sat before him was no longer in his prime. He was old and that was a simple fact. Naruto knew that the Hokage wouldn't be able to fight the battles that were to come. It wasn't that he was weak. No not at all. Quite the opposite to be exact. But the battles to come were his generation's fight. The Sandaime had been through three Great Shinobi Wars already. His time was over. This war was Naruto's responsibility and he would die before he forced Sarutobi to fight his prized pupil again. Sarutobi would take a backseat on this. But that didn't mean Naruto could take on the challenge all by himself. Hiruzen would be able to help plan things. He was the Professor after all. What better strategist was there?

Naruto began his story, starting with his birth, leading through Team 7's missions, the Chunin Exams, the Sound Invasion, to his training trip with Jiraiya, Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara, the Summit, and the war and the destruction of the Elemental Countries. The Rokudaime left out the details of Sarutobi's death along with other details like Sasuke's betrayal and Obito. They were not necessary for the Sandaime to know at the moment. Naruto would deal with Sasuke himself and Obito…well that would come in time.

"And with that, Kurama and the rest of the tailed beasts were able to send me back." Naruto finished. Sarutobi exhaled, leaning back in his seat. It was a lot of information to process and in so little time. The Sandaime took in the man standing before him. Naruto had grown up. He had faced so much and was still here willing to do it all again just to save everyone. He truly was his father's son.

"I can't guarantee that I can fix everything. But I sure as hell will do my best." The Rokudaime Hokage and Supreme Commander swore.

"I know you will Naruto." Hiruzen smiled. "Now as a matter of your identity. We can't have you running around looking like the Yondaime incarnate nor can you go by the name Uzumaki Naruto."

The blond shinobi nodded, "That's only logical. I will go by Kazama Takeshi. I've had that alias during my time in Anbu. As for my hair, Kurama can easily change it to red and my whisker marks are gone so those few changes should make the biggest of differences. No one will suspect any relation Naruto." Sarutobi nodded, smiling at the ingenious of the plan.

"That brings my idea of your background and where you've been all this time. You will have been an Anbu that I sent on an undercover S-rank mission after the Kyuubi attack and are only now returning. It won't be suspicious as after the attack several shinobi left on long-term missions in order to keep up appearances of our military strength." Sarutobi thoughtfully planned. "As for your appearances in the village prior to that, you would've been an assassination and sabotage expert within Anbu therefore your presence was very rare and in between in the village. You spent most of your time outside the borders on classified missions. And when you weren't on active duty you spent most of your time outside the village visiting neighboring towns as a hobby."

"That seems a little too convenient. Are you sure people will believe it all?" the newly named Takeshi questioned.

The Sandaime nodded, "Yes it isn't all that uncommon for a few shinobi to have never been seen in public due to confidential missions and Anbu or Hunter duties. And if anyone begins to suspect anything, well then they have the Hokage's word of your loyalty." The jinchuuriki grinned, "You've got it all planned out."

"Hai. And everything said and heard here today is to be classified as an SS-rank secret. Only known between us and anyone else we will bring into the fold later on." The God of Shinobi commanded. "As for your living arrangements you'll be set up in one of the standard jounin single units. In public, you'll be seen as a returning jounin and you'll be working with the Anbu on occasion. Here are your uniforms." The Sandaime said, tossing the newly redheaded Takeshi two scrolls with his uniform sealed within.

"I'm assuming as Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage you are at least jounin level?" Sarutobi joked. "But in order to formally reinstate you as an active shinobi, I'll organize a spar tomorrow at noon against one of our jounin to judge your abilities."

"Arigatou Sandaime-sama." Said the jinchuuriki. Sarutobi smiled, "Please Takeshi-kun, call me Hiruzen. We are equals now after all aren't we Rokudaime-sama?" the Kyuubi host grinned widely, "Of course Hiruzen."

The Sandaime Hokage beamed, "You really made it to Hokage after all that shouting across Konoha that you'd be the greatest Hokage ever." _And greatest Hokage indeed. I mean what other Kage could say they traveled through time to save the future? _Sarutobi Hiruzen hadn't felt hope in such a long time. Namikaze Naruto would surely change the world. Or rather more appropriately,

Kazama Takeshi.

Who knew the little blond gaki would grow up so well? _Perhaps I didn't fail as badly as I thought Minato._ Hiruzen mused as he dismissed the time traveler to readjust to Konoha and settle in.

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you think! Even the smallest of comments is appreciated. Feel free to leave any criticism or ideas. :)


End file.
